The New Student
by blahlala3
Summary: There is a new student at William McKinley High School and Blaine is intrigued by him, but the student has a dark past and causes Blaine to remember things he would rather forget. Please let me know what you think! Thank you! :)
1. Piano Lesson

**This is my first fanfiction so don't judge too harshly :)**

**I had this idea and had to get it out into the open! There is way more to it than this**

Blaine Anderson was walking passed the choir room when he heard someone playing the piano. He stopped in his tracks and

backed up slowly to see who was playing. He recognized the song that was being played. It was Teenage Dream by Katy

Perry. Memories of Kurt immediately filled his mind, but he quickly shook the thoughts out of his head and looked into

the choir room. Sitting at the piano was a curly haired boy with tan skin who was too lost in playing that he did not

notice Blaine watching him. Blaine watched in awe at how the boy played. Not missing a single note,except one, as he

played the song so swiftly. Blaine was slowly walking toward the piano when the the boy stopped playing and spoke. "Do you want to take a

picture?" the boy said as he turned to face Blaine with a smile. "What?" Blaine was taken aback. "You were standing there so long you might as well

have taken a picture of me playing." the boy said. "Oh," Blaine said. "I didn't mean to stare. Your playing was so good." "Well, thanks." the boy

said. "Except," Blaine said as he sat next to the boy on the piano bench. "That you missed the B minor chord in the chorus."

Blaine played the chord. "See?" The boy seemed mildly interested. "Sorry," Blaine said. "It's just that this song is special to me and I love to play

it." There was a short silence

between them. "I'm Blaine by the way." Blaine said as he held out his hand for the boy to shake. The boy grabbed Blaine's hand and

shook it. "Yeah, I know." the boy said. "I only have you for three classes and sit behind you." "Really?" Blaine asked. "I never noticed you." "Wow,"

the boy said sarcastically. "Thanks." "I didn't mean it in a bad way." Blaine said trying to save himself. The boy chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I'm just

messing with you." There was another silence. "I just moved into Lima about two weeks ago." the boy said. "From where?" Blaine asked.

"Columbus." the boy said. "I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle." "What happened to your parents?" Blaine asked, his curiosity peaking. The

boy was silent for a moment. "I don't like to talk about it. I'm Matthew by the way." "Nice to meet you." Blaine said with a smile. "I think I should

just let you know right away that I'm gay." "Yeah," Matthew said as he touched the keys of the piano. "I kind of figured." "What do you mean?"

Blaine wrinkled his eyebrows. "Well," Matthew started. "Sometimes you wear shoes with no socks, pants that look too tight for any guy to wear and

they don't even cover your ankles, and sometimes bow ties." "So?" Blaine said. "So," Matthew continued. "My cousin dresses the same way you do

and he's gay so I just put two and two together and it turns out that my assumption was correct."

Blaine was speechless for a moment and then said with a smile, "Well, your cousin has a great sense of style." Matthew smiled and said, "Yeah,

sure." Just then his phone rang. he took it out of his pocket to see who it was. *Eli C.* "Well, I have to go. My cousin is here to pick me up."

Matthew said as he put his backpack on. "Aw, why?" Blaine asked. "I have to tutor someone." Matthew replied. "Who?" Blaine asked. "Why do you

need to know?" Matthew said as he headed to the door. "I'm just curious." Blaine said still sitting on the piano bench. Matthew stopped and turned

to look at Blaine. "If you must know," Matthew said. "I tutor Brittany Pierce." "I didn't know Brittany had a tutor." Blaine said.

"Well, she does." Matthew said. "She said she needed one since she wanted to make sure she passed this year. She asked

me right after she asked if I had elves living in my curly hair." Blaine laughed. "Yup that sounds like Brittany." "Well, see you around Blaine." With

that said, Matthew turned and walked out of the choir room. Blaine didn't know what it was about Matthew that he found so intriguing. They had

only talked for about three minutes,

but he felt like he needed to know more about Matthew. He wanted to know his story.


	2. The Lima Bean

Blaine had not talked to Matthew since their encounter in the choir room, which was over a week ago. He did not know why he was nervous to talk to him. He knew that he did not have any feelings for him because he was still in love with Kurt even though they had broken up, but there was something about Matthew that he could not understand.

Blaine saw Matthew rush out Math class so he followed. Blaine turned the corner and stopped when he saw Matthew at his locker. *That was Kurt's locker* Blaine thought to himself. He walked over to Matthew.

"Hey," Blaine said with a smile.

"Hey." Matthew said without even taking a look at Blaine. He was still putting his books in.

"So," Blaine started. "I was wondering if you were going to do anything after school today."

"Why?" Matthew asked shortly, still putting his books in his locker.

"Because I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. Maybe get a coffee?" Blaine said. Matthew shut his locker and looked at Blaine.

"Don't tell me you're that into me." Matthew teased as he turned to start walking. Blaine followed beside him.

"No," Blaine said with a smile. "I just like making new friends and you seem like an interesting person."

"I'm not. Trust me, I'm a pretty boring person." Matthew said still walking. "That's why I haven't made any friends yet."

"Well," Blaine said. "You can start today." They both stopped walking and Matthew turned to face Blaine.

He sighed and said, "Fine. I'll meet you at the Lima Bean after school." With that said, Matthew kept walking and left Blaine standing there smiling.

When Blaine entered the Lima Bean after school, he did not see Matthew. *I hope he didn't leave* Blaine thought. He spotted Brittany and Sam. He walked over to them. When Same noticed him he smiled and said, "Hey Blaine."

"Hey guys," Blaine said. "Have you two seen Matthew around here?"

"You mean that new kid in math?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Blaine replied.

"Nah," Sam said. "That kid is a little weird."

"Lord Tubbington thinks he's weird too." Brittany said. "But he is smart and he's going to help me pass Pre-Algebra this year for sure."

"Well, he never talks to anyone." Sam said. "He's always sitting alone."

"Maybe he's waiting for someone to talk to him." Blaine said.

"There's your date Blaine Warbler." Brittany said. Blaine turned and saw that Matthew had walked through the doors. He turned back to Sam and Brittany and said good-bye. He walked toward Matthew.

"Hey," Blaine said. "I didn't think you were going to show up."

"I wasn't." Matthew said with a serious tone. A look of disappointment covered Blaine's face. "I'm kidding! You have to lighten up a little."

"I can't tell whether you're being serious or joking." Blaine said as they walked to order their beverages.

"You'll get used it." Matthew said. He walked up to order his drink. "Can I have just a water please? Thank you." He looked at Blaine and said, "I don't drink coffee." Blaine ordered his coffee and once he got it they went to go sit down.

"So, Matthew," Blaine said. "What's your story?"

"There isn't much to tell." Matthew said. Blaine noticed that Matthew had two long scars going down his arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Blaine asked. Matthew looked and put his arm under the table. "Sorry." Blaine said.

"No," Matthew said. "It's fine. It happened a long time ago." Matthew took a drink of his water. "I fell of off my bike when I was younger. I've always been a little embarrassed by them."

"There isn't anything wrong with it." Blaine said. "The scars just add more to your story."

"What's your story Blaine?" Matthew said. Blaine sighed. "It's too long to tell."

"I have nothing to do today so go ahead." Matthew said. "Begin." Blaine told Matthew about his time at Dalton Academy and how he was captain of the Warblers. He also mentioned how he was a victim of bullying and was beaten senseless outside of a school dance. Blaine talked about when he had met Kurt and how he transferred from Dalton to McKinley just to be with Kurt. "But it doesn't seem to matter anymore." Blaine said. "We're not even together, but I still have feelings for him."

"Why did you two break up?" Matthew asked. "It seems like you two were made for each other."

"I cheated." Blaine said after a long sigh. He told the story about how he cheated on Kurt while he was in New York and the reasons behind it. "Well," Matthew said after Blaine was done talking. "It seems like you both were at fault here." Blaine didn't say anything. "I mean," Matthew continued. "You were the one who told him to go to New York in the first place, but Kurt should have also been there for you when you needed him and should have listened to you when you needed to talk, but I still think you shouldn't have cheated."

"Thanks for your support." Blaine said.

"Well," Matthew said, ready to defend himself. "Both you and Kurt knew that being in a long distance relationship would test you both as far as being faithul to each other. You both knew the consequences, but went for it anyway. Long distance relationships hardly ever work. Haven't you seen movies?"

"I just thought I'd never cheat on my partner." Blaine said. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Blaine don't cry." Matthew said. "So you made a mistake. We all do, some mistakes are bigger than others, but we always learn from them and we become better people. You did learn, right?" Blaine nodded.

"I just wish he would forgive me." Blaine said.

"He will." Matthew said. "Just give him time. Only time will tell." He smiled and patted Blaine's hand. Blaine looked up and smiled back at Matthew with red eyes. Just then Matthew's phone rang. He reached for it and saw it was his father.

"Ugh." Matthew said and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Blaine asked.

"My father." Matthew said.

"And you're not going to call him back?"

"No," Matthew said. "I never want to talk to him again in my life."

"Why not?" Blaine asked. Matthew seemed to pretend not to hear Blaine's question.

"I have to go." He said and stood up.

"Thanks Blaine," Matthew said. "I had a nice time." Matthew gave one last smile and walked out of the door. When Matthew was outside, his phone rang again.

"What?" He answered with an attitude. "I don't want to talk to you...No, I'm not going back to live with you...well, you should have thought of that before you did what you did to me. I don't ever want you to call me again because if you do, I will call the police." Matthew ended the call and wiped the tears away from his eyes.


	3. Truth

A week later, Blaine walked into glee club and sat next to Tina, who he had gotten very close to since he had broken up with Kurt. As the other members were showing up, Tina turned to Blaine and asked him about Matthew. "What's going on with you and the new kid?" Tina asked with her arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, looking concerned.

"Are you two going out?" Tina asked.

"What," Blaine said. "No, we're just friends. And besides, I still have feelings for Kurt." Tina was quiet after that. Just then, Finn walked in.

"Okay guys," Finn said. "So, I've discussed it with Principal Figgins and he has decided to let us sing at the upcoming Sadie Hawkins dance!" The whole glee club cheered except for Blaine. Memories of his past Sadie Hawkins dance filled his mind. They disappeared once he saw that Matthew was standing at the door. "So," Finn continued. "We need to discuss the songs we want to perform at the dance."

Matthew was walking down the hallway to head home when he stopped at the entrance of the glee club. He had alwayswondered what they discussed in there. He peaked inside. *Oh my gosh* He thought when he saw Finn talking. * That guyis tall* his thoughts were interrupted when someone bumped into him. "Move it popcorn head." He saw it was a girl wearing a cheerios outfit.

"Excuse me?" Matthew said.

The girl turned and said, "I didn't stutter." She turned and walked to get sit down next to Joe Hart.

Matthew wanted to rip that pony tail out of her head, but he didn't want to make himself noticed. He was doing a good job until she pointed him out. "Finn," she said.

"Yes Kitty?" Finn replied.

"There's a kid spying on us at the doorway." Kitty said, she pointed at Matthew. The entire glee club turned to face him. Matthew felt his face grow hot. He knew he was turning red. Finn appeared in front of him. "Can I help you with something?" Finn said.

"Um," Matthew said. He needed to come up with a quick lie. "I was...was...waiting for Blaine, but I forgot he had glee club today." He was relieved that he had thought of this. "So," he continued. "I'll just wait in the library." He turned to walk away, but Finn stopped him.

"Well," Finn said. "If you're just waiting for Blaine, then I guess you can stay if you want."

"Are you sure?" Matthew asked looking up at Finn's face.

"Yeah." Finn said with a smile and Matthew walked in. The members of the glee club were still staring at him as he walked up and sat on the other side of Blaine. He noticed that Jake Puckerman was looking at him. Matthew did not even want to make eye contact with him. Not after what he had done to him. Finn began to talk about things that Matthew knew nothing about. He wished he would've just gone home. "That was some entrance you made." Blaine teased. "Shut up," Matthew said. "That was so embarrassing." Kitty turned around and said,"Shhh." Matthew just raised his eyebrows at her and turned away.

"Were you really waiting for me?" Blaine asked.

"No," Matthew said. "And I'm not being sarcastic this time. I wanted to go home to do some work before I went to go tutor Brittany."

"Well," Blaine said turning his head to face Matthew. "I don't feel special anymore."

"Sorry." Matthew replied with a smile.

When Matthew entered Brittany's house, he saw that Sam was there. He didn't mind Sam, but he couldn't fight the feelingthat Sam didn't like him. "I hope you don't mind that I'm here, teach." Sam said with a smile. "I had nothing to do at home so I decided to come here to spend time with Brittany."

"No," Matthew said putting his things on the kitchen table. "I don't mind. I hope you don't mind handing her over for an hour though."

"Not at all." Sam said. Brittany walked over and sat next to Sam. She looked sad. "Can we like not do anything today." Brittany said resting her head on her hand.

"Why not?" Matthew said sitting down across Brittany. "I think Lord Tubbington is mad at me because I've been paying more attention to my toy kitty more than him." Brittany said. "He even hid my toy kitty from me last night."

"Well," Matthew said. "You need to study for your test, Brittany. You can't repeat Pre-Algebra again."

"I don't want to do anything." Brittany said putting her head down on the table. After a second she looked back up. "I have something to tell you something."

"What?" Matthew asked.

"I think Blaine Warbler likes you." Brittany said.

"Why would you say that?" Matthew asked.

"He talks about you all the time in glee club." Sam said. "It gets kind of annoying. No offense to you."

"Really?" Matthew said. He was shocked. he didn't see any signs of this happening. "I don't see it."

"Dude," Sam said. "You have to be bind not to see it."

"Yeah," Brittany said. "Even I noticed."

"But," Matthew said. "He still likes Kurt."

"That doesn't mean he can't have feelings for you too." Sam said. *Could this be true?* Matthew thought. *Does Blaine really like me?* He was confused. He didn't feel anything for Blaine. Or did he? He didn't know what to think anymore. He finished his tutoring session with Brittany and after ran back home.

Blaine walked into the boys' restroom the next day when he heard someone crying in one of the stalls. "Hello?" Blaine said. He heard a loud sniff and a stall door unlock. Blaine looked and saw that Matthew walked out with red, puffy eyes. He rushed over to Matthew. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked. Matthew looked into Blaine's eyes. They were full of worry and concern. They reminded Matthew of a puppy's eyes.

"My dad is coming to take me back." Matthew said through his tears.

"I don't understand." Blaine said shaking his head.

"I think I should tell you the truth." Matthew said. Blaine still had a concerned face. "When I was about 5 years old, my mom died in a car accident." Matthew said as he sniffed. "After that, my dad had a break down. He just lost it." He paused to let out a samll sob. Remembering what had happened to him was making him feel even worse. "He started drinking and he would leave in the middle of the day and not even tell me. I assumed he would be at the store and come back quickly, but he wouldn't come back for hours." Matthew started crying even harder. Blaine didn't know what to do. "When he would come back, he would beat me. He would say that it was my fault my mother died because she was on her way to pick me up from my Aunt's house." He stopped to take a breath. "He would hit me with his hand, belt, and whatever else he could find. He even broke one of his beer bottles and tried to cut me. That's how I got these." Matthew showed Blaine the long scars on his arm. "I was trying to tke the bottle away, but he got me."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Blaine said. Tears were starting to fill his eyes.

"He said if I did, he would kill me." Matthew said. "And I was young and he was my father so I believed him. I tried to run away, but he found me. It wasn't until a year ago I called children services on him and told them everything he had done to me. I was just so tired of it." He paused again and sighed. "They took me away from him and sent me to live with my Aunt and Uncle here in Lima. He told me he would get me back one day and now he said he's coming for me. I doubt it,but just the thought of him coming back into my life sparks so many emotions in me that I can't even deal with them." Blaine took Matthew into his arms and hugged him tightly. Matthew let out one last sob.

"I'm so sorry Matthew." Blaine said. Tears were running down his face. "I'm so sorry."


	4. Don't Save Me

After Matthew had told Blaine the truth about his past, he felt more closer than ever to Blaine. He was also a bit more talkative than he was before. He would stay after school in the glee cub to wait for Blaine to finish whatever it was he was doing. Matthew actually liked watching the glee club practice. He used to think that glee club's were a joke, but now that he has been seeing he New Directions practice for events, he thought they played an important role in high school. He was even considering asking Finn if he could sign up. It was a little late for that, but he decided he would give it a try. The only things he didn't like about staying in the choir room were that Kitty and Jake were there. He disliked Kitty the moment she opened her mouth. She was rude, snotty, and just a straight up bitch. As for Jake, he and Matthew had history.

Matthew was the last one to walk into Art class. The class was mostly sophmores and juniors. He liked being around teenagers his age after being in a math class full of seniors. He didn't really like the class though because he couldn't draw to save his life. The teacher shushed the class and began to speak. "Okay class," she began. "The project I'm assigning you is not an individual project. You will be working in pairs." Everyone began turning around to look for their friends and give them a sign to say "We're working to together". The teacher took notice and said, "Don't get all excited. I have already chosen partners for you." "Aww" and "what" were the responses that came out of everyone's mouths. "I don't want to hear it." The teacher said firmly. "I have already paired you all up, so when you here your name, I want tyou to go sit next to your assigned partners." Matthew groaned. He didn't like where this was going.

"Marley and Wade," the teacher said. Wade and Marley both ere smiling and moved to sit next to each other. The teacher kept calling names until she got to his. "Matthew and Jake." she said. Matthew groaned and Jake's eyes widened. Jake turned to meet Matthew's gaze. Matthew wasn't looking at him. Jake got up and walked to the back where Matthew was sitting and took the seat next to him. They were quiet for a moment and then Jake spoke. "Look," he said. "Whatever happened between us is in the past. I'm sorry for what I did." Matthew sat silently with his arms crossed. "Can we just start over?" Matthew quickly turned to look at Jake.

"You want to start over?" Matthew said with a sarcastic attitude. "I cannot forget everything that you did to me. All the teasing and the harassment, you just want me to forget that?" Jake was silent. "You are part of the reason why I had to switch middle schools. You only added on to the abuse I was getting at home. You helped make my life hell."

"Well, I didn't know that was happening to you." Jake said calmly.

"And does that make it any better?" Matthew said.

"Look," Jake said again. "We were friends once."

Matthew turned away from him again. "Yeah," he said. "In like fourth grade."

"Doesn't that still count for something?" Jake said. Matthew was silent. "I want us to get back to that. What we once had. I'm not the same person I was back then." Matthew turned back to him.

"I am never going to be your friend again, Jake." Matthew said, glaring at him. "All I want you to do is help me get an A on this project. After this I never want you to speak to me again. Understood?" Jake was silent, but he nodded and turned away from Matthew.

Matthew was glad that Art was the last class of the day. He just wanted to go home. He opened his locker and saw the book that Blaine had let him borrow. He had forgotten to give it back to him. He really didn't want to go give it back to him, but he thought he might as well get it over with. So, he got the book, slammed his locker, and went straight to Blaine's house.

Matthew had to knock several times before someone opened the door. When the door opened, he saw that it was Blaine.

"Hey," Blaine said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give back your book." Matthew said and he held the book up.

"I forgot you had it." Blaine said with a little laugh and he got the book. "I have the next book if you want to read it."

"Yeah," Matthew said. "I need something to do at home."

"Come in then." Blaine said. When Matthew walked in, he was shocked at how squeaky clean everything was.

"Wow," Matthew said. "It's like looking at a home magazine cover."

Blaine smiled and said, "Yeah, my parents like to have a clean house." Matthew was still looking around when Blaine grabbed him by the hand and pulled him. "You can stare at my house later. Let's go." Blaine pulled Matthew to his room.

Once they entered, he said, "So, this is where everything goes down."

"And what goes down in here?" Matthew said.

"Nothing really." Blaine said as he walked over to his bookshelf. Matthew sat on Blaine's bed as he waited. On the nightstand next to his bed, there was a picture of Blaine and another guy. Matthew picked it up. "Is this Kurt?" Matthew said holding the picture frame. Blaine turned and saw what Matthew was holding and smiled. He walked over and sat next to Matthew to look at the picture.

"Yeah," Blaine said. "That was when we one Nationals last year."

"You two look nice together." Matthew smiled and turned to Blaine. He was smiling too, but he had tears forming in his eyes.

"I miss those times." Blaine said still staring at the picture.

"I'm just going to put this back now." Matthew said, realizing he had made Blaine emotional. He leaned over and put the frame back on the nightstand. He saw that Blaine had his head down.

"Look Blaine," Matthew said. "I'm tired of you beating yourself up over this." Blaine stayed quiet. "I see you walking around school with your head down looking sad all the time. The negativity you give off isn't helping the people around you either. It gets kind of annoying actually." Blaine was quiet. "What happened to the confident Blaine you had told me so much about? The Blaine who was captain of the Warblers, the Blaine that stood up for Kurt when he needed someone to, the Blaine I met in the choir room." Blaine looked at Matthew. "So, you messed up once. So what? The world isn't going to end."

"That's what you don't get, Matthew." Blaine said. "My world fell apart when I cheated on Kurt! You make it sound like what I did wasn't a big deal, but it is, okay?" This time Matthew was the one who was quiet. "Ever since Kurt and I broke up, I haven't been the same. He was my better half and now he's gone." Blaine put his head in his hands.

Matthew sighed and said, "I know this is going to sound mean, but you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself, seriously. You are the only person who is making it worse. Putting yourself down the way you do, is not going to help you heal. If you don't get over this, you are never going to be happy again."

"I just feel sad all the time and I don't know what to do anymore." Blaine said looking up at Matthew. "I haven't felt even remotely happy since..." Blaine stopped talking.

"Since what?" Matthew said.

Blaine shook his head, "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Tell me." Matthew said.

Blaine was quiet for a moment and said, "Since the moment I heard you play Teenage Dream that day in the choir room." Matthew looked into Blaine's red puffy eyes and saw that he wasn't lying. Matthew was quiet. He didn't know what to say. Before Matthew could do anything, Blaine leaned in and kissed Matthew on the lips. Matthew was shocked that this happened. He had been in denial this whole time. Of course Blaine liked him. It was so obvious since the beginning. After a few seconds, Matthew pulled away and shook his head. "I can't do this." Matthew said.

"Why not?" Blaine said leaning in again for another kiss. Matthew gently pushed him away. "Because you still have feelings for Kurt." Matthew said. "I need to know that I'm the only person that you're thinking about." Blaine didn't say anything, but kept looking at Matthew. "And that can't happen because I know you're still in love with Kurt. And besides, I'm just really confused right now. That's why I try not to have feelings towards anyone. Don't save me Blaine. You need to save yourself." Matthew stood up and walked toward the door. "I'm sorry." Matthew let leaving Blaine staring at the doorway with tears in his eyes.

**Chapter 5 coming soon! :D **

**let me know what you thought of this! Thank you!**


End file.
